


Memento Mori

by Kagemoto



Series: The Holofic Bucket [5]
Category: Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Angst, Existential Angst, Existential Crisis, Thanatophobia, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagemoto/pseuds/Kagemoto
Summary: Calliope Mori knows that everything will end eventually.And she is afraid.
Series: The Holofic Bucket [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112159
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Memento Mori

Calliope Mori had a secret, a secret she would never share with anyone else.

It was a secret she would go through great lengths to protect, a secret that she planned to bring to her grave.

It wasn't a secret related to her idol career, nor was it her secret love for a certain Kusotori.

No, this secret had to do with her apprenticeship with Death.

Or perhaps, former apprenticeship would be a more accurate description of her circumstances.

Because eons ago, Calliope Mori had already taken up the mantle of Death from her former mentor and assume his roles and duties.

And it was the event that led up to her taking the mantle of Death that she was so determined to take to her grave.

_The event commonly known as the End of the World._

_Eschaton, Ragnarök, The Apocalypse, Judgement Day,_ these were but a handful of the names that the people used to name the end of everything.

_Not knowing that the end had already come._

But how was it that the world continued, even though the end of everything has already come to pass?

How was it that the world kept marching on when nothing should have been left at all?

The answer was simple, the world had risen from its ashes and built itself anew, somehow managing to mirror the world it had previously risen from.

It was inconceivable, a statistical improbability and a cruel cosmic joke that had her screaming from the top of her lungs in rage and grief the moment the pieces came together.

Because from the smallest details in a random person's life to even major historical events, the world managed to recreate it all seamlessly and without fault.

Well, almost everything at least, for with her new role as Death, she had to fill in the gaps caused by her absence and select another reaper to take her role as the Apprentice of Death, a reaper who was her old rival for the position as the Apprentice of Death.

It was ironic, amusing certainly, but it was ultimately unimportant.

Because what was important was her friends, her precious friends that she still managed to befriend in this cruelly familiar world, her friends that would perhaps experience the apocalypse their counterparts had once more.

_And this fact killed her inside._

For it meant that the deaths of her friends would be repeated, the terrible ways they had perished would happen once more, _and this time, even she would have no chance of surviving the apocalypse._

_For the End will always come for everything, no matter what you do, for it will eventually claim even Death itself._

And so, she remained trapped, helpless, unable to do anything but silently enjoy the moments she had left with her friends until everything would be wiped out from existence once more.

* * *

She prayed for a Merciful Non-existence, afraid for the things to come.

She hoped for a Million beautiful moments with her friends, all so she could continue to cherish them deep in her heart.

She dreamed every day to one day find a way to stop the Apocalypse, to prevent the tragedies to come.

But she knew it was all for naught, she knew that the End would eventually come.

And she knew she would eventually cease to be.

* * *

_Calliope Mori had a secret, a secret she would never share._

_She knows that at the end of the world, she will die, she knows that she will disappear._

_And she is very afraid._


End file.
